


All Tied Up

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blue Balls, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Other, Pre-Epilogue, Teasing, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Old man Micah comes willingly after you hunt him down. He's still lovestruck over you, even after all these years, but you take revenge into your own hands as you leave him unsatisfied.Gender-neutral reader!
Relationships: Micah Bell/Reader
Kudos: 37





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> finally, some old man micah content >:3
> 
> Tumblr and Twitter are @MALLR4TS

"Oof!" Micah groaned as you chucked his body to the ground, watching as he rolled onto his back. He doesn't say anything, he just glares and watches you set up your camp, eventually rolling his head back against the dirt, often moaning that he's bored.

Surprisingly, Micah came when you called for him. Well, you ordered him, but he holstered his guns and told his men to let him go and break him out of jail in a few days.  
"They need the money, and I guess I owe 'em," Micah explained, still grinning from ear to ear as you hog tied him. "You ain't done this to me for a while, have you, sweetheart?" he flirted, making a few 'ooh' sounds as you tightened the ropes around his wrists.

Despite Micah coming willingly, and his boys not on your tail, you still didn't trust him enough to untie him, and you'd made that very clear every single time he asked. He'd given up by now, but still continued to flirt like he used to all those years ago.

"You gonna feed me as well?" Micah asked as he watched you cook your dinner.

"No," you blankly told him.

"Why? Can't let your guest go hungry. That ain't very welcoming of you," Micah tutted.

"You ain't my guest, Micah. You're my prisoner."

"Can't be much of a prisoner when you know my boys are gonna break me out of that cell the second you throw me in it."

"Once you're in the cell and the moneys in my hand, then it's no longer my problem," you shrug. "Your boys can do whatever they want after that. I won't be stickin' around to see it."

"You ain't gonna wait for me? Ain't gonna get the urge to tie me up again?" Micah lets out a chuckle.

"The only urge I'm gettin' is to poke out your other eye," you huff.

"You still got a lot of fire in you, sweetheart. Surprised I ain't fucked it all outta ya," Micah says with a laugh.

The two of you split the second he drew his guns out and pointed them at your brothers, and you hadn't seen him since. You helped John escape, eventually hearing the word of how Arthur died, and you were ashamed to hear that Micah beat him down whilst his illness finally took him.

Of course, you were beyond angry, but this was many years ago and although your anger is no more, you'll never give Micah forgiveness. He doesn't deserve it.

You try to ignore Micah, your eyes not even looking in his direction, though he keeps his gaze on you, watching you eat with the eye he had left, the other one wearing a badass scar that spread across half his face. At least Arthur had the last laugh.

"Someone seems a little sensitive," Micah coos. "How about you untie me, and I'll tend to those needs, huh? I dread to think when you were last fucked good."

"I ain't seen you in seven years, and the first thing you wanna do is fuck me?" you shake your head.

"I can't help nature. Can't help these feelings I get every time I see you, even with them pretty grey hairs of yours," Micah replies. It seems he had noticed the grey hairs that had begun to come through your hairline, despite your hat still being on.

"You ain't changed one bit, Micah Bell," you tut as you finish off your dinner.

"Oh, I've changed, sweetheart. But I won't ever change the way I feel towards you," Micah replies. God, was he always this creepy?

An idea crosses your mind - you could retreat to bed and enjoy an early night, chucking Micah in the cell tomorrow morning as Strawberry wasn't too far, or you could use him to satisfying your own needs. Hell, it's been far too long since you had some company, and if Micah's begging for it then why not have a little bit of sympathy for the old man?

You finally turn to Micah who's still lying on his back, his hands very uncomfortably underneath his body, and his ankles bound together.

"You not get laid much? Is that why you're so needy now?" you slyly ask.

"Now, don't start tryna insult me, sweetheart," Micah frowns.

"I'm only asking," you shrug. "How longs it been? seven years? seven whole years since you were last laid?" you tease, shuffling onto your knees and making your way over to him.

"What're you tryna do here?" he sulks.

"You must be really aching for release, Micah," you tell him as you reach out and boldly fondle at his crotch, his cock ever so slightly hard already. "You need a hand?"

"I knew you couldn't resist me," Micah suddenly grins as his face lights back up. "It's the scar, ain't it?"

"The scar, the snow-white 'stache, the haircut. You're lookin' good, old man," you compliment as you continue to fondle him through the thick denim of his jeans.

"And you're still lookin' as good as you were when I lost you," Micah returns the compliment.

"Mhmm. At least you're aware that you lost me," your face drops a little, but your eyes move from his to lift the flaps of his leather coat away so you can begin to unbutton his pants.

Micah doesn't respond, but he tries his best to lift his head up and watch as you pull his cock out, slowly pumping it. He hasn't changed much, apart from his dirty blonde pubes now turning white, though they're still trimmed neatly, which was a little surprising.

Micah rolls his head back against the dirt, letting out a soft sigh as he attempts to buck his hips up slowly against your hand.

"Nu-uh," you tut. "You may still be a bad man, but you must be good for me if you want me to get you off," you explain.

"Fine," Micah sighs in annoyance, but his mopey expression quickly fades as you pump his cock a little faster. "You've still got it, darlin'," he compliments your handiwork, his eye shutting as he enjoys himself.

You pull your hand off his cock for a split second so you can spit on it, returning to your pace. Micah's already tugging on his ropes again, only making the knot tighter and his wrists redder the more he fidgets.

"You still don't wanna untie me?" he asks.

"I'll only be untying you when I chuck you in the cell," you reply.

"You sure? Don't you miss havin' me pin you down whilst I fuck you?" Micah asks with a grin, chucking at the end of his question.

"Sometimes," you reply with a shrug, grinning back as you jerk him faster, making Micah moan as his mouth falls open, wiping that smug expression away. "But I'm sure you miss me playin' with you like this. Do you not like me takin' the lead any more, Micah?"

"I do," Micah replies with a nod, his head rolling back against the dirt as you continue to pump him.

"Guess you won't mind me takin' the lead now then, huh?"

Micah doesn't verbally reply, but he shakes his head. His expression drops as you move your hand off his cock, but his face quickly lights back up when he watches you begin to unbutton your pants. You stand up, kicking one boot off so you can pull one of your pants legs off, along with your undergarments.  
  


Micah's grinning from ear to ear as you straddle him, holding his cock by the base as you slowly side down onto him, a soft moan escaping your lips. Instantly, Micah tries to buck his hips up, pushing his cock deeper into you but stops when he notices the glare on your face.

"Bad boy," you tut. "I'll climb off if you try that again."

"Oh, but it's been so long. I can't help it, sweetheart," Micah sighs as he grinds his hips up against yours, brushing his cock perfectly against that spot inside of you.

"I don't mind you rollin' your hips like that, but any bucking, and you'll get a slap to the face, understand?" you threaten as you place your hands on either side of his shoulders, speaking down to him.

"That just sounds like even more of a good time to me," Micah chuckles. You reward him with a sharp slap to his cheek, just below his scar. All Micah does is grin and let out a laugh, rolling his hips up against yours eagerly.

You sit upright again and begin to move your hips exactly how you like it, ignoring Micah's whines. He's always loved roughly pounding you, though he doesn't always angle his cock right. So, now is your time to ride him exactly how you enjoy, using your former lover like a toy for pleasure.

Micah still seems to be enjoying himself, his mouth refusing to close as he sighs and moans. You notice his arms moving again, still trying to break free from his ropes, but it seems you're a lot better at tying knots than he thought.

Why not make things even worse for him? You put on a show, moaning loudly as you get yourself off on his cock, and Micah seems to be dying even more inside as he's not the one directly making you squirm like that. Micah continues to beg you to untie him through gritted teeth, his fuse running short.

"Please, sweetheart, come on. You know I can make you feel even better than you do now," Micah whimpers.

"Nu-uh," you say as you shake your head. "You've been far too naughty, so I'm gonna use your cock for my own pleasure," you grin, enjoying the way Micah continues to whimper underneath you.

You pick up your pace, Micah's cock hitting that spot inside you perfectly every single time. You know he's also close from the way his cock begins to twitch and throb inside you, desperate for release after all these years.

A yelping moan escapes your lips as you climax, slamming yourself down on his cock as your body shakes. Your walls tighten around him, but Micah still isn't quite ready to cum, his release still sitting on the fence. You enjoy your high, eventually sliding off his cock as you pull a rag from your pocket and begin to clean yourself up.

"Sweetheart, don't."

"Don't what?" you innocently ask.

"Don't do this," Micah sighs, his cock still solid and waiting for your return.

"Don't do what?" you ask with a grin, batting your lashes at him.

"Darlin', come on. Just let me finish," Micah begs as he continues to tug at his ropes, eventually giving up as his wrists were burning from the sharp rope nipping at his skin.

"Bad boys like you don't get to enjoy the pleasure of release," you smile as you dress yourself.

Micah let's out a long groan and a string of swear words, scrunching his eyes shut and breathing through gritted teeth. He doesn't call you a bitch, but you can tell he's thinking it. He continues to mope as you fasten his pants back up, ignoring his still erect cock. His boner is visibly solid and pressed against the fabric of his jeans, and you can't help but run your fingers along it a few times, admiring the pretty yet frustrating sight.

You eventually retire to bed, shuffling into your tent and flashing Micah a smile as you simply say "goodnight!"

He's still angry when morning comes, and continues to pout the whole way to Strawberry. You toss him into the cell, enjoying the daggers he shoots your way as you say goodbye to him for the last time. The money the Sheriff gives you is far too rewarding, though you would have happily done this for free if the only reward was the pleasure of blue balling Micah.


End file.
